


HERO

by Fortune_Memory



Series: Simp for me!💕 [1]
Category: Blustone (Video Game)
Genre: 16+ is still valid I guess but I got stuff going on here so..read at your own risk, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Nasty, Nothing too bad but yeah, y'know you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Memory/pseuds/Fortune_Memory
Summary: Juno /The world because yesMultiple shipsLet's go!
Relationships: Juno/Edward, Juno/Geranium, Juno/Hermes, Juno/Kain
Series: Simp for me!💕 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020543
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1





	1. HERO

**Author's Note:**

> Let's go!

Hermes pov° 

Juno sat at the back of the Hunter cafeteria, appearing to be munching and wolfing down some rice and meats. Hermes watches from a safe distance with dangerous thoughts on his mind. 

His fingers trembling underneath the delicious aroma of chocolate beneath his fingers and that made him more nervous, the hunter was from the Blue league. 

Something Hermes would never see a day in his life, well for now. He was faster than Juno and many others on the Captain's team. He used to hold the team upon his shoulders during their weaker times, but now that had all changed. He was now second-best on the team.

Mr.Hotshot Juno held the team now, and Hermes couldn't argue that Juno was perfect for it, he was a hell of a lot stronger and more efficient than Hermes would ever be. 

All he needed to do was approach him and get these questions and thoughts out of his head immediately, but the throbbing ache of his heart pounding in his ears, and the worry of his Reaction stressed him out. 

Soon his foot joined in the tapping party. Right on the beat. Quick and repetitive. A few hunters took notice and peeked over at him. Others just whispered to each other as if he didn't survey the whole room. That sent a hot feeling of coal in his chest. 

" Uh...Hey Hermes!" 

Great...Captain. That was the last person he wanted to see him like this. The Captain would instantly speak softly and try to make him feel better. He didn't mind it but at times it made him feel weak. Just to have someone poke around on your head and ask what's on your heart. As if they could understand? As if what you said had meant something to them? Most people do not and that's when you have to shut up before you meet the cold doors of an Insane asylum--

Captain's boots clicked against the floor until they stopped behind the rabbit hunter. Their gloved hand met his shoulder asking for permission to sit. 

"Of course"

Hermes did his best to fix himself but it seemed that only made things worse.

"What's with that face, Hermes? You're looking pretty upset!" 

That was Captain for you both concerned and Stupid. Well, it wasn't their fault. If he had lost his memory and whatever the hell went with it. He'd probably be twice as bad as the Captain. 

"Nothing! I'm fine, Just need a little break that's all! Actually, I'm not..help!" 

He hit his head against the Captain's shoulder asking for help with his little problem.

"What do you do when you want to talk to someone but you're worried about their reaction? What if they hate you or something?" 

Captain's (A/C) eyes lit up.

Shoot.

He's really done it now

"Haha, well I have that issue all the time with you guys! I uh just get it out of the way, I mean you'll never know if you don't try. It won't get you anywhere just moping around and thinking about them!"

He gasps hearing something educated from Captain for the first time.

"Captain! Thank you!" 

That earned a nervous smile and a clap to the coffee rabbit's shoulder. 

"No problem! I'm sure you'll be fine, You're a great person er Rabbit.. I'm sure things will turn out just fine." 

Hermes nodded feeling a bit of a confidence boost. Captain has soon left seeing the coffee rabbit had lost interest in their words.

Sticky..

He looked down seeing chocolate running down his small hands.

"Dammit!"

He quickly ate the granola bar and washed away the rest of sweet. After making sure that he had gotten all of the sticky treat off his face. He had turned around seeing Juno was still in his spot eating something else. 

"Alright..let's just get this over with." 

He made cover with almost four feet closer to his destination. 

"Hermes.."

He whipped his head around seeing no one and to his left, then right. There's no other place to look besides

...Oh shoot

The Coffee Rabbit looked up seeing the Giant smiling down at him. 

Great

"A-Ah Juno." 

That earned a gentle frown from the taller man. 

"Looks like your leaving your team table. Don't you want to stop and take a break with them Hermes?" 

Hermes hummed shaking his head. This was his chance.

"Actually, I was planning on joining you, but only if you'd allow me to." 

Juno looked over the rabbit with glossy eyes, which seemed to be a similar look from Predator to prey. If he did anything, surely Hermes could fight him off! Though in all honesty, all it took was one hit from Juno and it'd all be over. 

"Sure" 

Juno smiles again beckoning for the Coffee Rabbit to follow. He really didn't mind at all, but something still left the Rabbit on Guard. 

Hermes followed the large man quickly over to the back of the cafeteria and sat beside him. That gave him the perfect view of the Mountain of food the Giant was actually eating.

"You certainly do eat a lot."

Hermes spoke with the tone of Awe. Juno responded with a nod taking a bite out of a sub. 

"Well, Yeah I eat a lot to keep up my performance. Having the correct calorie intake daily really helps me out.. Besides that, I get stressed out like now..After battle." 

Hermes could have sworn he'd felt himself drooling as the God spoke about how the Fight club went. He could imagine just how strong he was, Tanking through teams Solo. If only Hermes were strong enough to go alone.

"Want some? It wouldn't be fair of me to just sit here and eat in front of you." 

Hermes gaped at the gesture of Juno large hands offering his burrito to the coffee rabbit. Is this his lucky day or what? 

He nodded quickly and bit into the burrito. It was more a nibble because of his little mouth. His teeth barely torr through the thick shell filled with peppers, meat, and melted cheese. 

He didn't accept the offer for the reason Juno thought. Hermes took bites out of every corner Juno's saliva had touched. It was hot and tasted like caramel. 

"Thank you." 

The little coffee rabbit finally got off his tiptoes and chewed the bit of burrito that could fit in his mouth. Juno smiled brushing his large hands across the smaller male's cheek.

Thumbing over his lips, the feeling was just enough to make Hermes melt. God, he was terrible at this! 

"Hehe, You had a little food on your face."

Hermes blushed looking at the hand that cupped his face. Judging by how easy it was for Hermes to drop his guard and Juno's smile. It would take seconds for Juno to crush him and go on about his day as if nothing happened. 

"Ah thank you." 

Juno nodded rubbing the smaller boy's face. 

"So soft. You're like a hamster!"

He laughed at the puffed out cheeks of the coffee rabbit. Making his face light up as red as his hat.

"I suppose." 

Juno nods giving the coffee rabbit a genuine laugh. 

"So..Juno I was wondering if I could ask you some questions." 

Juno nodded his serious expression returning.

"Of course you can."

Hermes took a deep breath

" How do you do it? The team's all counting on you and you deliver with perfect results. It's almost like you already know what's head..It's incredible! I guess I'm asking how I can improve. Maybe you and I could.." 

"Hermes..." 

"Juno!"

The hunter had quickly forgotten the conversation he was having and turned to the direction of his caller.

Hermes couldn't believe who it was. Karl and Kain were standing near the Orthincoptor waving the other over.

"Ah, sorry Hermes. I have to go..they asked for me to join them for fight club."

The coffee rabbit had already turned away and collected his letter bag preparing to leave. He waved off the last words of the other hunter.

"Don't worry about it Juno."

The taller hunter watched as the coffee rabbit disappeared from the cafeteria In an blink eye. He had wondered what that was about. Maybe he could make it up to him later. For now he'd have to go.

Juno sighs into his thick air of Migard and starts up the Orthincoptor.

"Ready?"


	2. Never gonna happen | Rare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno/Geranium/Robin/Hermes
> 
> What do I even call that?
> 
> Spin-off/Side story time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dumb
> 
> Bored spinny spin

Migard just wasn't made for holding heat, huh?   
Robin sighs at the back of the omicoptor as Juno finishes the repairs on his beauty. 

Today she took the hardest hit they could have ever imagined. Those rabid hunters gave her quite the scratch but Juno insisted that it was nothing and he could fix it. With small nods of agreement the other hunters stay behind to keep him company.

"Her think you could hand me that hammer?" 

Hermes got up from his spot under the seats 

"Sure." 

His eyes sparkled as they always did when Juno said anything to him. He picked up the hammer by the tip and dragged it over to the large man. Juno smiled and lifted it with ease, wielding it into his finished work. He chuckles softly at the start of its engine and nods to Robin.

"Aren't you coming along?" 

The crew looked back at Robin as if he were a ghost. He nodded a bit and climbed Juno's arms. Sending a wave of Jealousy through the air.

"Thanks Juno" 

Juno did deadlifts with the smaller partners and laughed at their reaction.

"The sky feels pretty close" 

Hermes joked as Juno went up for the 30th time. Robin rubbed his body as if he were the one doing all the work and nodded

"Is this what heaven looks like. Juno i think we're too high?"

The survivor and coffee rabbit laughed as Juno seated them beside the more mature hunter. Geranium placed his suitcase aside and waved at the others. 

"One? Ah welcome back my dears. I see you all have been working out." 

"Uh-huh" 

Hermes held his chest and groaned

"Trying."

"Pfft I see.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see what I did there?
> 
> ✨One✨
> 
> I don't think Geranium ever tells us who 'One' is. Don't be shy..tell us who this mysterious person is Ger. 
> 
> Also hehe..Her = Hermes


	3. Training time! Dududu part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain wanted some help with confidence and control with their hunters. So Westfield and difiejfdkiftly not Eastfield take up the challenge and stuff goes all wrong.

On a not so pretty day in Migard. Captain had awakened early and went to see their crew. They had some ideas and plans for the day..they had to share them soon because if they didn't . They would forget it.

Quickly they approached the center of town and let the chaos begin. A favorite and pain he shared with his teammates. Westfield!

"Alright, that's enough grumbling and complaining! It's time to wake up and get some action going! We're going for a run today! Curtesy of yours truly... captain...?"

"No!"

They nearly screamed at the mentioning of their title. They had specifically asked to not be mentioned, but that was too much, wasn't it?

"Right now???"

"Today?"

"Um ..zzz?"

"I'll be out soon..."

"Ugh.. "

Captain turned their head toward the sounds of groaning, finding it was Geranium with a velvet pillow in hand. He even dressed all up for sleeping. He was wearing a silk robe with a matching sleeping mask..with cherry earrings. His porcelain skin being hidden beneath most of his oversized clothing besides his slim face and obvious pouting lips. 

"Captain...why?" 

They prepared a speech to help them out of the beating they were about to endure.

"Ohh uh, good morning Geranium. I..HEY! In my defen\--"

"Hey!"

Geranium had already begun tossing multiple items at the captain. Making sure that the ones that could cause more harm made it past them or at least hit lower parts of the body. His weak aim missed Captain's feet.

Captain kicks a few items out of the way and sniffles, being unprepared for the pain. Who knew a sheet of paper (poster) could hurt when hurled at high speed?! It was just a stack of feathers!! Well, the wind was strong here..

"Hey what's this?"

Captain noticed a big piece lying before them. This piece being something both heavy and large. It could pass as one of Westfield's punching bags!!!

They wipe away the snow and shake the large object, trying to get a good look at the weapon thrown. It didn't take long for their vision to adjust and have them screaming.

They nearly dropped it inside the well in realisation of what it was. A body pillow!

This man was tall as he was wide. Not in a heavyweight boxer kind of fashion, but masculine in all different ways, from his razor Jawline to his huge chest and arms. (Captain needs more brain cells please donate) Small waist to his visible head crushing thighs. Those breasts were unrealistically large. Dude! He looked like one of those guys you'd see on J\--

"Juno!"

Almost on cue, a loud metallic tink is heard. Something that couldn't be mistaken as anything other than Juno's iron hammer that just landed perfectly in front of the captain's feet, still very much aflame. 

A loud laugh is heard from a distance. Juno soon appeared through the mist, being already dressed for work. How the heck could he do it?!

"I thought we were having a bit of fun with target practice! Tell me Capt-ain was I close?"

Never had captain seen Juno with such a sure smirk of his features. It didn't look right on him. It was just plain scary and definiwktjd not hot.

"Ah.. yeah! Very ...very close."

Heck, if Juno hadn't made that playful miss, the captain would have been done for. Trying their best to not have a heart attack with the amount of unexpected things happening, the captain waves Juno over, taking notice of his strange attire. 

He was dressed in a sleeveless turtle neck and compression shorts with black anklets hugging his thighs. If they didn't take the time to hear his voice this wouldn't have been Juno! His signature hat and tool belt were missing from his face. Just the microphone and mess of sleek black hair remained waving in the many directions of the unfair winds.

His sharp ruby eyes had glinted in the sunlight, having no shame in showing his long thick lashes. Not even his smooth ivory skin that was easily shown underneath the thin pieces of clothing was shown to have been damaged by the cold. How dare he come outside looking like this in front of the world! 

If the captain was a bit..okay, maybe a lot of a bit taller, they would cover him!

"Junoooo!"

"What are you wearing?!"

The hunter tilted his head at the question and looked down at his perfectly sculpted body with a light shrug. The captain screaming like a hamster pointing at the large boots parked in front of them. 

"Clothes..are you saying this isn't proper attire?"

"Ahhh!"

Captain had already turned away before seeing the scary face. They had only glimpsed at it when a feminine screech echoed across the camp site along with a slamming door.

"Will Geranium not be joining us this morning?"

A confused Juno hovered over the captain, looking at the small covering of the other hunter's space. Being both afraid and offended by the taller hunter's shadow that promised more of a threat than protection from the harsh winds. They could only shrug and try to remember what they were screaming about.

"Uh..oh yeah. So I found this weird thin--"

"Ouch!" 

The captain had finally been met with one of the tossed items. This one definitely wasn't one of the lighter ones. Glancing down for just a moment, they had noticed it was Geranium's suitcase. Dang..just what did they do to deserve such a punishment! 

"Hhnn...if you don't come out Geranium, I'll have no choice but to open your bag!" 

They barely got to wrap their fingers around the lock before a blur of the slimmer male appeared in front of them. He slaps a hand against their chest and leans down, collecting his smaller items. Kicking his pillow into the snow...so he could grab it at a safer time...

"Where is it?!"

The hunter had shaken the captain like he stole something that would cause the end of the world. They kinda did..

Struggling for air and losing their grip of the other's face they pointed up at Juno who held the unopened case inspecting the heavily protected piece as if he knew how to open it.

"Oh..."

His fingers brush against the silver lining of the suitcase to its lock. A small smile making way to his lips. He's had to have experience with objects like this before.

Geranium dropped captain and raced over to the giant, patting his leg like a small child begging their mother for something. 

"Um..one? Ahhh I mean Juno!"

"One?" 

Geranium's pale face highlighted crimson from his nose to his cheeks at the repeat of words.

"I need that back. I'm sorry about it being outside of room. It seems my aim wasn't strong enough for Captain's..."

"Target practice!" 

The circle of hunters came to life.

"Target practice?"

A noticeable blonde tail wagged from a door's opening that belonged to a curious wolf.

"Sounds simple."

Karl stepped out of his tent, having his partner latched to his shoulder already set up for the toss. 

"Right now?! Awesome! I mean, captain... that's not such a good idea.."

Hermes swung his letter bag over his shoulder and dashed out of sight before they could grab the small rabbit.

"Darn..."

"Hey!" 

Westfield was already a good couple miles ahead of them, shouting inspirational insults to get them moving up the mountains.

"Gloves,hats, shoes, come on already!"

The more early hunters being Karl,Kain,Juno had instantly taken off up the mountains side as if there wasn't thin ice underneath their feet. For some heavy guys, they seemed to have good balance with where they stood. 

"Next time I'll crush your toes if you say anything about...the..the thing!" 

Geranium couldn't even bring himself to speak about his embarrassing merch. 

"Just don't say anything about it..please.

"Alright!"

"..." 

"He's already gone..." 

Captain checked the other tents and wandered around town for a bit. Seeing that they were the only one that hadn't left for training.

"Oh uh.." 

They quickly turned around and huffed, running to catch up with his group of hunters.

"Westfield you suck!"

"Strike one! You better be up here by the time I call attendance!"

"Whaat?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha
> 
> I tried to be more descriptive 😓
> 
> Geranium needs to share that body pillow--
> 
> Captain can't believe their giant son is outside like that! He thank he grown?! (ノ•̀ o •́ )ノ ~ ┻━┻
> 
> Also tag yourself 
> 
> I'm Kain's happy tail


	4. Training time! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody is going to get somebody if somebody doesn't back the back up and stop sniffing him!

It's been a nice four hours of running to no real destination. Westfield had been taking them from one spot to the next. It was like doing the pacer test all over again. 

"I don't think my body was made for this." 

Ttyl mumbled her complaint as she made no effort to catch-up with the group ahead of her. It wasn't her thing to get out of the Ornithopter and beat up crazy bad guys. If it was it would for sure get really boring fast. She takes notice of a strange shake of the ground and sighs, expecting a group of crazy hunters to appear.

She is met with the sweaty faces of her teammates making a bee line behind her. 

"Uh, what are you guys doing? Don't tell me you guys went to there and hit your heads?! I can't handle another captain!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, hi.."

"No offense taken.."

"There was offense given..."

The captain squints at the cook, wondering just how long it would take to make it beside her. They weren't going to do anything bad, just wanted to talk..a nice talk. 

Not long after everyone's looped behind Ttyl, Westfield joins her in the front. 

"We aren't leaving anybody behind! When someone is behind someone needs to be with them at their side. Everybody pair up!"

"Pick up the pace! But remember to stay together!"

With that message out of the way, he had disappeared ahead of everyone... again. 

Kain's eyes wander away from the lost light of the leader and focuses on the road instead. It's crooked and strangely well put together. This place has been here awhile, hasn't it? 

"I wonder what kind of other training he's got planned. He seems to be very pumped this morning..."

He's only been up half of it with a client. That was with him far ahead and his client begging to go home, even though they told him to not let them quit. 

"How strange..."

"What's strange?"

Kain snaps his head around, nearly tripping over his own feet. He couldn't believe the amount of anxiety that just spiked through him at the sound of another man. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare."

Juno pats the wolf's shoulder with an apologetic look. Kain honestly didn't care too much about being spooked but more of how long he was out.

"Don't worry about it Juno...so um, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be up there with Ttyl? Chasing the wind!"

Juno glances over at his partner and shrugs, seeming to have his mood lightened by the others words. He smiles sending Kain's heart for loops. 

"I could be! But I happen to be tiring out and it's easier to have someone beside you while you go along...I hope you don't mind."

Kain had wondered what made the other hunter so distracted. Juno's ruby eyes were strangely focused on him, specifically his backside. Dammit...did he know?

"Your tail is wagging? I'm sorry I hadn't noticed it before. It's a nice color..oh it's even faster than before?! That's kinda cute!" 

'How embarrassing'

His tail was wagging wildly at the other. He had hoped that it wasn't too noticeable to the others. Especially Karl! He would be stepping all over his toes if he saw the reaction he had to his own body.

He'd be standing right between them with lectures about how it's perfectly normal and something that all dogs did. His stupid bicolored white and brown fluff waving like a flag in the wind just to show him how wrong he was.

"Thinking about me so soon? How pathetic"

Karl had made himself known between the two, just as the other thought he would. He was just too much to be around! He always had to be so much better! 

With his stupid pretty hair in a ponytail and his well built body in his stupid shorts, stupid little t-shirt,stupid pretty scar and stupidly well fitting partner that flew right beside him...He was losing his mind! 

The other wolf howls with laughter at his silence and attempt to get away from him. Karl reaches out and pulls him at just the right amount of force to bring him at the same level of speed.

"What are you all stiff for? Don't tell me my little joke hurt your feelings?!"

Kain pushed the other beside the mountains wall and made a large step ahead just to be met with the same tactic. 

"Kain~ You should know better than to throw temper tantrums!"

Karl makes a harsh stop, leaving whoever was behind them in a shower of dusts and snow. His bicolored eyes take in the angry figure of his partner and sparkle. He trails his claws across the other's body, keeping him flat against the wall in case he tried to break into a run again.

"You're so quiet now...are you ignoring me?"

Kain turns away as the other grazes his black nails underneath his golden lips and holds his face still. Forcing him to acknowledge the other. His tail slowly thumps between the others legs tapping against the rocky wall behind him.

If he wasn't aware of the fact, this was the only side the other could stand on without falling to his death he would have pushed his stupid ass off. 

"What is your problem?" 

Kain switched positions with the other and finds himself conflicted, having his hands on both sides of his stupid symmetrical face. A pretty tan with that barely noticeable scar. He could dig his nails into it and stop him from trying to talk to him ever again...or learn to put up with ...whatever this was.

"Thought we left things like that back in our puppy days?"

"So had I." 

Karl didn't seem to be intimated by the other's words he seemed to like the position he was in. 

Wait..

"No way!" 

Karl only smiles, bearing his slightly blue tinted fangs at the other. Kain returns the smile knowing he couldn't do anything else to this stupid mann

"Yes way!"

Karl presses his body against the other, letting him feel just how hot he was compared to his own feeling of warmth which wasn't much. 

"You look tired. Why don't you just stay here and take a break!"

Kain slaps the other on the bum, hoping for more of a hurt rather than help and dashes away towards Hermes.

'hhhhhhhhhh'

He stares at his hand for a moment, now realising the mess he's done. His face lighting up a bright red. 

Karl huffs, dusting himself off rather quickly. His serious expression melts to more of a mischievous play.

"Kain~ I'm not a fan of games like this...but i can't just pass up an... opportunity!"

"Frick.."

Kain scoops up the coffee rabbit in his arms and makes a quick slide into the space behind Ttyl. What the heck was that supposed to mean?

Poor Hermes curled up against the wolf, having no complaints with being held. If he were feeling good right now, he would fight and scream to be dropped, but with his dropping ears and sweaty brows he couldn't afford to lose anymore energy. He tightened his hold on Kain's shirt and sighs his cold air into his chest.

"So when are you going to let me go?"

Kain glanced down at the small rabbit, seeing he was now wrapped around his lower half like a belt. 

"I'm not sure yet..I might keep you for a while. Just a little while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was just crack 
> 
> I think Juno just got lost in the back with Geranium 😆😏 I wonder how it's going back there?
> 
> Kain Is losing his mind
> 
> Karl is a meany 
> 
> They are equal to those little kids that bully each other instead of saying "You're cool, wanna be friends?" 
> 
> Hermes had had enough of this long legged people race. He shall now ride his new dog to the finish line 🤣
> 
> Juno teasing Kain? More likely than you think 
> 
> He just backed away when the smelly Karl showed up
> 
> Or 
> 
> He purposely stepped back to get a nice uh view of the sun 🤓 Great day to be outside! 
> 
> Captain is um. Grabbing something important. One sec 
> 
> Westfield has no idea what he's doing with these sacks of potatoes and that's okay!


	5. Ahah..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoomy Zoomy Geranium likes Juno's...boobies

"Geranium...how ya doing?"

The small man looked up from the ground and screeched nearly having a mini heart attack taking notice he was no longer controlling where he was going. 

"F\--Fine. Juno, why are you here? I mean, I enjoy your company, but why are you here ...holding me."

Juno raised a brow at the question. It was just a playful gesture he'd made, along with the fact the small man seemed to be tired. 

It wasn't like he was watching him or anything. He just saw him coming closer and ye..

He attempted to lower the male back to solid ground. Slowing his pace to get him back into his running position, but it seemed he had other plans.

Geranium's slim legs were around his waist and apparently not going anywhere, anytimesoon. Juno laughs at this and pats his head, bringing his closer to his chest as to prevent him from looking down on the wrong end of the mountain. 

Geranium's attention quickly changed to the better view in front of him. A much softer and tighter view. His fingers play with the cotton fabric of Juno's turtleneck as he tries not to melt into the other.

If this is what death felt like he was ready to do it hundreds of time again and again.

"Hey guys! Ugh, I'm tired..." 

"Captain...?"

The less prepared hunter catches up to the two hunters huffing with their arms wrapped around something rather large...

Juno tilts his head at the object and bends over the Captain to see what it could be. down 

"Cap\--tain I don't think you'll be needing anything for this. It's just a little refreshing Jog to get your blood pumping..."

The tallest hunter rests his chin in the smaller hands, his more defined face squishing the soft cheeks of the feminine hunter who was dying of heat.

Geraniums face took on a bright crimson as he got lost in mind prison of thoughts. He brushes a gloved hand underneath Juno's chin, feeling the differences between his own body and his. His thumb slowly contacts the soft pout of his lips as he chuckled softly. The hunter was way to comfortable with where he sat and made his feelings know.

"You know one.. it's kinda nice t-"

"Captain!" 

"Mhm..?"

The Captain props their head up, seeming to have been sleeping the whole time. 'Just how did they get up here without breaking anything?' Geranium unzips his suit when he realized what they were looking at. Those handsome dark eyes and huge milkers were way too familiar.

"Is that my pillow?!" 

"Hmm, Captain said it belonged to you. Oh, is it stylised?! Mind if I see it?" 

If Geranium wasn't so angry, he would be crying and spanking the captain. His voice came in a squeak. 

"Ahaha..well.." 

Juno only smiles at that and looks over the parts he could see which wasn't much being he didn't want to get too low and drop Geranium.

"No worries I'm only joking, but if you'd like to share, I won't judge."

"Juno, look!" 

The captain had raised the pillow, asking for the Gods to take him back. Geranium was sick of this goofie idiot. He ripped his sword out from his chest and smiled at them.

"... Captain, why don't we become partners for a bit. I have something important to discuss with you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain is officially dead
> 
> Can you imagine Geranium in a skin tight red cat woman suit taking a whip of his chest? I can 
> 
> Juno just wants to see
> 
> Juno is enjoying having the small doll in his hands 
> 
> Geranium is dying! Call the Simp police! 
> 
> Idk who's next with Junooo


	6. Put your tail between your..okay that works too | part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh to have a 'Fun' Spar on the top of a freezing mountain in Migard!

"Alright! I guess that's far enough,who's ready for a break!" 

West Field gazed back over his shoulder at Kain,Hermes,Karl who had no idea what they just did.

"It's all over already?!" 

Hermes jumped out of Kain's arms and compared their sweaty hands, trying to put some sense together. Kain barely shown while the rabbit looked like he was melting.

"I guess so...good run Hermes! It was nice working beside you."

Kain smiled down at the rabbit and brought their fingers together, intertwining them. This was a little weird to do and say for the wolf, but he didn't want Hermes thinking he wasn't a good partner. After a good moment of letting his actions sink In. Kain looked down seeing the rabbit was smiling and laughing. 

"Oh! There's your sweat!"

"Ahaha..nervous sweat.." 

"Ooh Nasty." 

Kain turned around and stomped his foot down at the other wolf. He was getting a bit too bold with his words and actions. If he could just...Y E E T this guy of the mountain.

"I don't remember asking you." 

"Good idea Kain!"

"Of course it was...what was?"

Westfield slapped a hard hand on the wolf's back, sending a jolt through his back and tail which shot straight up.

"You're funny... let's have some fun spars!"

" Everyone pair up with somebody and get started! Don't be afraid to lose a little blood!" 

"Wow....smart idea, pretty boy."

"Okay listen punk!"

"OW!"

Karl and Kain paused their argument to find out who had screamed. Neither of them had touched each other yet ..maybe someone else was though?

Geranium and Captain, Juno came around the corner with hooked arms, seeming to have had a couple detours along the way. Captain was covered in sticks, plants,few leaves here and thereon his head while Geranium seemed to be just fine besides the fact he was still holding his sword and his hair had fallen 

"Looks like you guys already have a friendly spar.." 

"Very.."

"Good... swap!" 

Westfield clapped and pointed specific spots out then finding a stick to draw circles in the snow for each pair. 

"Geranium...Hermes!"

"Kain...Apollon!'

"Karl..uh..."

The wolf raised a brow, his tail wagging wildly already in anticipation of the results. He was ready for anything.

"Juno!"

"Juno..." 

Karl looked past the nervous looking Captain that attempted to walk Juno away from him. 

"Juno.. let's talk."

The taller hunter nodded and followed them to the side to talk. Squatting down to prevent them from shouting words and him from scaring them..again. They clapped a small hand into his and began whispering.

"You might not want to do this. I mean Karl, he's a great guy but..I don't think he's something you want to mess with." 

Juno watched them with innocent cocoa eyes, having no idea what he was getting into. He pats their shoulder and stands again, walking into his circle.

"Don't worry Capt\--ain I just want to play with him a bit. Maybe a little more if things go well."

Captain squinted up, trying to make out the expression of the other hunter. They could see nothing but the sharp glint of sunlight pouring over his features..and a determined smile they knew all too well. 

"Oh and Captain! You're with me! Let's go find a good place!"

Westfield dragged them along to God knows while the other hunters got ready to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juno just wanna play 😢
> 
> Karl Angy 
> 
> Help Captain please somebody! 
> 
> Let's see how dis goes


	7. Put your tail between your..okay that works too | part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fight begin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is coming..

Karl watches the two leave from afar overseeing the other hunters that already spread out to fight. He sparks an idea and sends his partner to Juno. The hawks talons collided with his face, leaving a cute dot of blood. Juno giggles and bursts into laughing before sending the bird into to god knows where tossing it aside like it wasn't even alive. 

"What the hell is wrong with you!" 

Karl couldn't believe the amount of power that went into that toss. His partner was probably well without a wing at the speed it was given. This was no accident.. His eyes go wide with realisation at the other as he then runs over to his space looking up into his eyes. A smirk taking over his usually relaxed features as he clapped a hand against his chest.

"No no no no.. wait..you really Wanna go?" 

Juno nods, licking away the rich tasting blood. He wanted to get going as bad as he did. He wasn't a fan of dragging. He looks down into the heterochromia diamonds and teases the other.

"I do.. Don't Tell me you're scared of a friendly spar? It's just a little fun." 

Kain grimaced and stomped his foot at the other, taking a chance to make an indirect blow at his face. The other spits a good amount of red to dye the snow for weeks and smiles. This was going to annoying..

The two made this harder on themselves. Neither one was willing to throw away a chance at how strong the other really was. It was nothing but a little analysation of anatomy and character. 

They have been going at it for almost two hours, letting the only distraction be the stupid glow of each other's eyes. Damn, were they beautiful.

"Aren't you tired of fighting Juno?" 

Karl made a quick swipe kick, sending the taller hunter down. He felt like this was nothing. Juno barely attempted to take him down, just gave a couple good pounds and rough shakes. It was nothing from normal Sorta..he was like trying to take down a Rabid bear on steroids. He just wouldn't stay down! 

He raised a foot above his crotch just to find himself sprawled out underneath him. Dragged down with such immense speed that the healthy brown oils of the dirt could be seen. 'God that is going to leave a mark' 

Karl turns himself over to shove the other away, but he met face first with the dirt. This was embarrassing, but he had never felt this kind of energy before..this made his heart pump. He was ready for more, but the burning pain in his back was proof he had enough. 

Juno smiles at the sight of the wolf unkempt bleeding stains of red all over his pure white clothing and earth beneath him.. He wasn't aiming to hurt him this bad but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy seeing him like this. He grabs a handful of fur and lowers himself into a plank, pressing his hot lower body against the smaller one. It was stinging and a pretty color of scarlet. Juno looked at his hold on it that focused on the hands of his foe. With his free hand he works a hand over his ripped Scalp, making the other give a strange noise of pain. 

He was enjoying this? 

How strange..

Maybe he had gone too far when he raised his legs to send the other off of him and sent them crashing down like a cardboard fort or when he tried to scissor his legs around his neck, ending up with the lower end. Juno was seeing the fun he was searching for. This was what he wanted to see, but it wasn't enough..there was so much more to be explored about Karl. 

"Y'know you're beautiful like this." 

Karl nodded, taking this moment of a breather to swing at the other and push harder against the massive hands of the other screaming in frustration and rage. 

Juno seized the sneaky bastard by the throat, squeezing at the delicate flesh that begged to be shown to the right one. He presses harder seeing tears fill the others eyes as he pushed back against the iron grip of the other, his ears strangely moving from front to back then there was his tail. The bicolored fluff was slamming against the others thighs.

"You like this?"

Karl barked at Juno receiving another squeeze, forcing him to let the blood he was holding back out for the other to see. He yelped at the knee digging into his spine, having no choice but release his grip on Juno's neck if he wanted out of his hold. 

He smiled even though he was a broken mess of bones and fragments of pride allowing the other to make more gentle rubs against his throat, making rumbles if purrs leave him.

"Good boy~"

Soon after, everyone was coming together to help each other with their 'minor Injuries' and head back to the camp. 

"I had a lot of fun with you Karl. Maybe we could do this again sometime soon..?" 

Karl could barely speak with the stabbing pain going through him, but he wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of silence.

"Yeah sure..I had fun too." 

Juno could only nod in response as he gathered him into his arms and covered him with his jacket and Partner who was a bit too late to see the show. When they arrive back everyone's goes to get changed and properly taken care of.

Karl skips the family trip to Nurse Joys place and dips into his place to fix himself up. He didn't need her kissing up to him and acting all sweet asking about what happened. Probably say something like "I'll talk to Juno or I'm sure it was an accident!" 

For sure, she'd tell Juno the list of damages he had caused the other and make him apologize. He didn't need some sappy apology..he was fine. This was nothing compared to what happened during the black dragon. 

All Kain pov• {Brought to you by Light singing The strawberry shortcake opening} 

I stumbled in the bedroom and flopped on the floor. What the heck! I got crushed by pretty boy Juno! What the hell was that? He never looked so serious when he was in battle. So what was that pure darkness in his eyes? It was a strange Expression he had never seen before. 

He eventually peels himself off the floor and throws himself into a seat, taking notice of a huge Blue box with his name written on it..

"Juno!" 

He pushed it aside, hoping whatever was inside of it had shattered or even better had irreversible damage! But then wasn't a kind or a good response to a gift.

Juno was probably out there crying at the memory of what he had done. He rubbed his hands across his decorated red neck and shoulders, feeling the strong taste of iron fill his mouth. What had he done?! This wasn't like him to get all upset about a little fight! 

He brushed against the gift and read the small note attached to the ribbon. He was on his way. Crap! Why the hell did he want to come to my room! 

He was a mess. Tears still stained his vision and clothes. 'Damn' Tie was a mess and his corset dug into what was left of his spine. He hadn't even cleaned his wounds yet.

I bite my lip and checked the gift again. Maybe it was something that could help me end it all?

I quickly tore off the strangely beautiful bow, saving it for later and opened the box with caution. 

"No way.."

A well wrapped ice pack wrapped in a silk handkerchief lie beside a container of food. I know he didn't think I was still hung up on this! 

I rubbed the freezing ice and nearly moaned at how good it felt on my bleeding fingertips. I didn't know if I was horny or if I just needed some comfort to my wounds. With a sigh, I got to work. 

I stripped off my jacket and lie it on the coat hook. Then unbuttoned my shirt, seeing the damage that was done. Would you look at that? A single bone of one of my ribs had stuck out perfectly. 

"Haha"

I hadn't felt it. My fingers grazed over it as it pushed it back in place. 'Oh, but I felt that' A dangerous surgery, but it always worked. I would hate to have to bother Nurse Joy for something big like this. She barely got past bandages and medicine..nurse supplies, but that's fine!

I reassured myself I was fine and fished my sewing kit from my breast pocket, finding a small med kit. It's about time I fix this.. I start on one of my chests slashes when I heard a door open. I silenced my partner, who flew to my side instantly at the click of locks. I could handle them on my own, I returned my tools to their kit and picked my gift up. I needed that more than anything.

My swollen face was a good proof of that. I pressed the ice pack to my cheek and groaned, hearing laughter. 'How the hell did he get in here andback early?' 

I peeked around the corner of the couch seeing the silhouette of the giant beauty getting undressed. Interesting..wait no! I didn't like him! Not that way..! 

'I don't believe in Gods, but if there is one. Please don't let him notice my wounds, he'll kill m-

"Karl..?" 

I wheeze out a yes, seeing his slender shadow come over to my direction. It stopped behind the wall as he came over and stood behind me.

"Mmm..it is"

He hummed, sounding pleased it was in fact me. He brushed a hand under my chin, seeing the swelling in my cheek. Instantly his happy expression disappeared and the scary one was back. I was in big trouble now.

"..."

Juno looked at his hands, then at the sky, must have been asking his god for patience to deal with me. I was finally going to see if there was a dude up there or not.

"Are you alright? You fainted halfway through the walk back so I carried you here..hope you don't mind me being here to check up on you"

Juno kept his head tilted upward as he rubbed my shoulders with his hot hands. I leaned into the touch even though all my senses were screaming for me to run. 

"It's whatever. It's not bad at all you're overreacting.." 

He hums sitting beside me. I could tell he was fuming. His fingertips brushed over my neck softly as he tried to calm himself 

"I see..well I'd like to hear how you feel." 

"I.." 

"I?" 

Juno fumed with anger as i struggled over my words

"Poor puppy..~"

Juno obviously wasn't in the mood to talk as sat me forcefully pulled Karl in his lap and fell quiet

"I..I'm fine dammit!" 

Juno hummed, massaging exactly where the majority of ache was. 

"I'm sorry.." 

Juno sighed and carried me to the bathroom as he chose clothing for me to wear. 

'What exactly was he planning?'

He soon returned placed me into the hot water with fiery rocks below. Of course i was too short to see in this hulk's lap!

Juno removed the other's shirt and undress him, tending to his wounds. Once he was finished with what he could patch up, he pulled him into his arms in a somewhat light embrace. 

What was he doing?

Karl flushed, his face redder than his injuries at the strange behavior of the other hunter. 

It felt so good but at the same time he wanted to punch him in that stupid pretty face and tell him how much he hated him, but he couldn't. His body involuntarily curled up into his chest like a large cat on a pillow.

"M'Tired.."

"I know.."

Juno mumbled into his thinking hand as the other pet and played in the wolf's wavy mess of hair. 

"Juno.."

"Yes?"

The shorter hunter turned back at his partner, seeing he had a shot eating grin on his lips.. 

The hell was that about. 

"You like this~?" 

"Just for that bold assumption. This is going to be way worse for you.."

"Eh?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write fights sorry 
> 
> Bloody boys 
> 
> Whoo 
> 
> Karl feels strange..what could this mean?
> 
> I've got something sizzling in my think pan..
> 
> Juno was having fun on top  
> Let him see your beautiful insides Karl! 
> 
> Karl + Pain kink ..Yeth 
> 
> Karl never actually did some of that stuff he talked about at home with the gift. This boy was dead on the floor and just woke up when Juno opened the bathroom door.
> 
> This was fun to write 
> 
> I'm not good at smexy stuff though so I might not do it again
> 
> Dunno if I posted half of this alread but I think I did. Sorry guys just skip to the new stuff!
> 
> This was the kinder version 
> 
> Uh I don't know what to make next ahhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for suffering with me! Ahaha


End file.
